1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games of chance such as would be found in casinos and other legal gambling establishments and more particularly to electronic gaming systems that can be used as slot machines. The game is enabled, in particular, for video gambling machines, computer games, or other electronic or mechanical devices, however the game can also be played as a table game.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the gaming business there are generally two kinds of games; one in which the results depend solely on luck, and another in which the results depend on the skill of the players. Examples of games depending solely on luck include basic slot machines, roulette, and craps. Examples of games depending on the players' skill include draw poker and blackjack.
Blackjack is a staple of most casinos. Conventional Blackjack involves a game of chance between a dealer and one or more players. The object is for the player to achieve a count of his hand closer to 21 than the count of the hand of the dealer; but if the count of the player's hand goes over 21 then the player loses regardless of the final count of the dealer's hand.
The conventional manner of play of Blackjack is as follows: A standard deck of playing cards is used and each card counts its face value, except Aces, which have a value of one or eleven as is most beneficial to the count of the hand. Each player initially receives two cards. The dealer also receives two cards. One of the dealer's cards is dealt face down and the other of the dealer's cards is dealt face-up. In some gaming establishments, the dealer receives his two cards at the same time that each player is dealt his two cards. In other gaming establishments, the dealer initially only receives one card which becomes the dealer's “up” card. After each player has taken additional cards, the dealer then receives his second card.
A player may draw additional cards (take “hits”) in order to try to beat the count of the dealer's hand. If the player's count exceeds 21, the player “busts.” The player may “stand” on any count of 21 or less. When a player busts, he loses his wager regardless of whether or not the dealer busts.
After all of the players have taken hits or have stood on their hand, the dealer “stands” or “hits” based on preestablished rules for the game. Typically, if the dealer has less than 17, the dealer must take a hit. If the dealer has 17 or more, the dealer stands.
As the game of Blackjack is played in most legalized gaming establishments, the conventional manner of play requires the dealer to take a hit whenever the dealer's hand is a “soft 17” count. However in other gaming establishments, the dealer stands on a “soft 17” count. The term “soft” means that the Ace is valued as a count of 1, instead of as a count of 11. A soft 17 occurs when the dealer has an Ace and a Six (or multiple cards that add up to 6). The dealer will stand on soft 18's, soft 19's and soft 20's.
After the dealer's final hand has been established, the numerical count of the dealer's hand is compared to the numerical count of the player's hand. If the dealer busts, the player wins regardless of the numerical count of his hand. If neither the player nor the dealer have busted, the closest hand to a numerical count of 21, without going over, wins; tie hands are a “push.”
Many variations to the conventional Blackjack game have been developed to increase the enjoyment of play by adding various wagering options. Applicant knows of no game that uses a modified deck of cards and provides several opportunities to win, such as by achieving a winning point total, by achieving a predetermined sequence of cards, and by “buying odds” for particular card sequences.
A need exists for a wagering game that is intended to be played in gambling casinos, that is simple to learn and fun to play. There is a need for new games that are capable of encouraging a high volume of play while at the same time offering what the players consider to be good pay tables. There is a need for new games that can be played as a table game and as an electronic video game. Furthermore, there is a need to provide new and interesting electronic video games that attract players and that can increase the volume of wagering in each gaming machine.